Takashi Yamazaki's Lies
by 4ng31
Summary: [4ng31][ONE SHOT] Even though he never finish his lies, I will finish the lies that Takashi made.


Takashi Yamazaki's Lies

Disclaimer: I don't Own CCS! I wished I did. TT

**READ THIS BEFORE READING THE LIES! **When Takashi's lies are **bold **it means it is the rest of the lie that the gang didn't hear.

(A/N: I'm very EVIL! This is a veeeeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyyy long day with a lot of lies. It's my first FanFic so no flames!)

Chapter One

Walking to School

Sakura: Hoe! I left my math text book at home!

Chiharu: Don't worry Sakura-Chan; we can share my text book.

Sakura: Arigatou, Chiharu-Chan!

Takashi: Sakura-Chan?

- Syaoran listens-

Sakura: Hai!

Takaski: Did you know that math was really the alphabets back in ancient Rome. (S & S listen with interest) Since you don't like math it would had been very hard for… BONK **…For you to communicate with other people because the alphabets that we use is really math, which the ancient people use.**

Sakura: Hoe!

Chiharu: Would you stop telling lies Takashi. Sakura-Chan don't believe him, he's only lying.

Sakura: R-really!

Syaoran: Wha- I mean I knew that was a lie all the time.

At Break

Tomoyo: Sakura-Chan you have to model for me! PLEASE!

Sakura: I'm not sure…

Tomoyo -Puppy eyes & going to cry soon-: Please! Sakura-Chan if you don't I'm going to cry!

Sakura: Okay, Tomoyo-Chan! But please don't cry!

Tomoyo: Yeah! Sakura-Chan is going to look so KAWAII in all the dress I've made and I'm going to film it all. OHOHOHOHOH

-Everyone else sweat drops-

Sakura: Tomo- HOE!

-Takaski pops out of nowhere-

Takashi: Did you know that the women in England always model for the king and prince…

Sakura: Really!

Chiharu -shake head -: It's a lie.

Takashi -ignored Chiharu-: Of course Sakura-Chan! If the king or prince doesn't like the models … BONK **…models. They can send them to the dungeons or have them to sing until they lose their voices; and speaking of voices, did you know that in Ice Land everyone have the same voice. The government didn't like it so he have everyone a number to say each time they speak like 13 478 457, how are you today?' 474 475, I'm fine. How about you?' You had to remember you're number or else you'll two times you're original number to remember.**

At Lunch

Sakura: Tomoyo-Chan want some chocolate?

Tomoyo: Sure. Arigatou.

Takashi: Did you no that chocolate was really made out of soil back in Africa?

Sakura: Hoe!

-Chiharu comes with 3 dictionaries in her hands-

Takashi: Since the soil was so rich, soft, and dark…BONK -Chiharu drops dictionaries on Takashi**-…dark. If you like white or milk chocolate, all you had to do was put some soil in a bowl and add milk but not too much unless you like milk chocolate.**

Sakura: Hoe!

Chiharu: Please don't listen to him Sakura-Chan, he's only telling lies again.

Tomoyo: Sakura-Chan, you should never listen to his lies.

Sakura: Oh…

After School

Tomoyo: Sakura-Chan hurry up! We're going to the mall!

Sakura: Coming!

Tomoyo: After Sakura-Chan finishes modeling for me, Chiharu-Chan, Naoko-Chan, and Rika-Chan are coming for a sleep over.

Eriol: Really? Then can the guys and I come too?

Tomoyo: I… I'm not sure… mmm if you guys aren't busy?

Eriol: Of course not! We would love to come, won't we?

Syaoran: Uh sure.

Takashi: Sure! Did you know that in the North Pole Santa invites children to have a sleep over in his huge mansion made of … BONK… **of ice. Even the bed and food are made out of ice and snow. The children wouldn't complain because if they did Santa would throw them out to the polar bears to eat, but the polar bear only eat the legs and would throw them in the water to drown and freeze to death. After you're dead Santa would put you in the dogs' house and turned you into a pig. It would take 20 hours before you are completely a pig. Mrs. Claus would then roast you and feed you to Santa. Santa always eat children that are turned into pigs, to keep fat.**

Sakura: I wanna go!

Syaoran: R-really!

-Eriol laughs like a maniac-

Rika: -sigh- You should really stop lying to Sakura-Chan and Syaoran-kun.

Syaoran: W-what! I knew it was a lie all a long, who would believe that Santa is real! Santa is always your dad dressed in red with pillow in their coat.

Sakura-very quietly-: I didn't know that. I thought Santa was real. Hoe!

At Mall

Tomoyo: Sakura-Chan, try this one, oh this one too, and this one, and this one…..

Eriol: I pity Sakura-Chan. – sigh –

Tomoyo -Glares at Eriol-: I heard that ERIOL!

Eriol: -gulp-

Takashi: Did you know –Sakura comes out of the change room and listens- that when people that lives on Mars always glares?

Naoko: People don't live on Mars.

Takashi: Oh yes they do. You just can't see them because they are only … Bonk …** only 2 cm tall. They glare at the people to tell them they are in love with that person. If you hate that person you kiss them on the cheeks and ignore people you don't know unless you need to talk to them**.

Sakura: Hoe.

Syaoran: Sakura! –Blushes head to toe-

Tomoyo: KAWAII! Sakura-Chan you look so cute!

Sakura –blushes a little-: R-R-really? I think it's too revealing.

Tomoyo: Of course not! It's perfect with that sexy body of yours.

-Sakura blushes more-

Walking to MacDonald

Tomoyo: Hurry up you guys! You're so slow! We have to hurry!

The guys –each holding 30 bags of things that Tomoyo bought for Sakura when they model -: We're coming.

Sakura: I'm so tired. –Sigh- I'm so so so so hungry.

Rika: We're almost there Sakura-Chan. Just a little longer that's all.

Chiharu: We walked 55 blocks already. How much longer!

Naoko: 5 more blocks to go.

Sakura: I want MacDonald.

Takashi: Did you know that MacDonald drinks are really water with sugar and a bit of fruit peal … BONK … **peal added to the drink for taste. The food is really made of vegetable with a lot of oil so you would think that it was really meat. **

Sakura: We're finally here!

Tomoyo: It's MY treat!

Eating

Sakura: Mmmm this is very good.

Tomoyo: Maybe it's because you were so hungry.

-Everyone laughs-

Sakura -pouts-: hmp

The guys: I'm so freaking tired

-The girls giggled-

Takashi: Did you know that if you see a red cat pass by, you should get some of its fur.

Sakura: Why?

Eriol: Because if you do, the one you love will confess his love to you.

Chiharu: When Eriol teams up with Takashi, I don't know weather to stop them or let them fill Sakura-Chan's head with lies.

-Walks out of MacDonald and sees about 20 red cats being chased by a dog-

Sakura: Wow! Takashi and Eriol are really telling the truth!

Rika: Someone must have painted them. Poor cats.

Takashi& Eriol: If we didn't know better, we would think there were red cats.

-Tomoyo calls for limo to pick them up-

In Limo

Tomoyo: When we get back, sakura-Chan has to model for me!

Sakura – Huge sweat drop -: Hoe. Do I have to model all the clothing's?

Tomoyo –with stars in her eyes-: Of course you have too! I can already imagine you with all the different clothing's on. KAWAII!

-Everyone else sweat drops-

Takashi: Did you know back in Hawaii, everyone owns a limo… BONK … **limo even the poor, but they sell it to get money for food. There are very little car but if you sell the car or limo, you can't get it back unless you buy from someone**

Eriol: It's a miracle that Takashi never gets stupid after all the hits he got on the head by Chiharu-Chan.

-Everyone nods their head-

Tomoyo's House ………… MANSION

Tomoyo: Bring some drinks and sweet up to my room.

Maid: Hai, Tomoyo-sama.

Tomoyo's Room

-Sakura Models for 3 hours and Syaoran blushes head to toes for 3 hours non-stop-

-Chirp, chirp-

Naoko: Tomoyo-Chan when did you get a flamingo that's blue, chirps like a bird and know how to talk like a parrot?

-Everyone else nods head-

Tomoyo: A while back as a late Christmas present, even though it July now.

Takashi: Did you know that feathers were so soft that people … Bonk …** people wanted to put it in their pillows. People had to walk 5 days and 5 nights to get to a very high mountain; they would climb to the top and fill their bags with the soft feathers. While going back home they will get attacked by birds because the birds want the feather too and the birds aren't allowed in the cave that's at the top of the mountain. When they get attacked they would try to keep the feathers away from the birds in the end when they get home they would be injured. If luck is on your side, you come back with four feathers only but if luck isn't then you come back blinded with a lot of injures.**

Sakura: Hoe!

Rika: Chiharu-Chan try not to destroy Tomoyo-Chan's dictionaries.

Chiharu: I promise I won't.

Syaoran: I so full

Takashi: I'm tired

Eriol: It's getting late we should start getting ready for bed.

Everyone -nods-: Good night.

This is my very first FanFic, I hope you all like it. PLZ R&R.


End file.
